Expectations
by Domestic Servant
Summary: Sasuke loses time and time again. Based off of chapter 414; spoiler warning!


**Disclaimed.**

--

--

_"Families are like fudge -- mostly sweet with a few nuts."_

_-Anonymous_

--

Sasuke woke up to a blurry linoleum tiled ceiling. His head was pounding and his eyes ached, along with what felt like the rest of his body. He was just sore all over and he couldn't remember why. Looming over him, however, was a familiar face, framed by light pink hair and topped with a nurse's hat.

"Sasuke, you're finally awake," she said, smiling in relief.

His throat was dry and raw, stifling his response. She handed him a glass of water, which he shamelessly gulped down. That felt better. "Wh-" he started. "What...happened?"

Her green eyes dimmed ever-so-slightly, reliving what he guessed were painful memories. "Well there was a battle."

Made sense, his mind concluded.

"And a lot of people died, ninja and civilians alike." She hugged her clipboard tight as she bit her lip, wondering if he was going to say anything or if he wanted her to continue. Sasuke looked up, his eyes nudging her along with the rest of the story.

"It was...it was us against Akatsuki. By us, I mean, well, you know everyone plus you and your team...which we're grateful for. Honestly...And Naruto and Kakashi are just so happy you're back." He saw tears forming at the bottom rims of her eyes and he noticed the struggle she was having at keeping them at bay. "...Sai would've loved to become your friend..."

He looked down at his bandaged hands and absentmindedly heard a sob escape her. At the mention of Naruto and Sakura's late teammate that he never got to meet formally, he was reminded of the members of the team he had constructed. To be honest, it felt like ages ago that he first freed Suigetsu.

"What happened to my team?" he asked. He wanted her to tell him they were all alive and well. His thoughts went back on the time when they fought the eight-tailed demon. It was when he really, truly realized how important they were to him...they were like his third family, coming after Team 7 and his actual blood relatives.

Maybe they could all become one, big dysfunctional brood of shinobi...

Drying her eyes, Sakura sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed and soothingly grabbed his hand. She did notice how defensive his fighting style became when one of his team members really became threatened. He had acquired a near-hysterical need to protect them; to keep them in his life as long as possible.

She thought it was a shame that he had lost his memory of the entire battle.

He glanced up and caught Sakura staring remorsefully at him.. He hurredly looked back down, knowing full well that the news wasn't going to be good. His shoulders slightly lurched from him repeatedly swallowing sobs. He wasn't going to cry. After all, shouldn't he be used to this kind of stuff?

He should have realized, from the day that Itachi killed his family to now, that any news given to him would always be bad news.

The destiny of the Uchiha clan was resting upon his shoulders, now that Madara was dead and he was finally the last one standing. It was selfish of him to think that maybe, just maybe, he could finally live a good life.

It was his unfortunate fate to atone for all the sins that his ancestors had dealt.

It was his alone, until the day he died.

--

--

**ANGST! IT'S SASUKE!ANGST! **

**Seriously, I love Sasuke to death. He's such a painfully predictable, poorly-constructed character development, inferiority complex, McGyver sydnrome, assclownish, kishi-bishi...ninja.**

**MY GOD! He's just so lame, that he's COOL.**

**That last chapter was such a good one. I loved the fact that whatsisface finally put to mangapages that Falcon and Team 7 are so much alike. I mean, it's a given, but having things confirmed are really good, too. Hahaha :)**

**Wow, I haven't read shit for Naruto in a long time...Damn you Avatar **

**:shakes fist:**

**Jking. But really, I haven't. I've updated a few of my things FOR Naruto, but all the alerts for fics I'm reading have been ignored. **

**Oh well :) For a rainy day, I suppose.**

**Anyway, on to my thoughts on this un-me-like angsty one-shot. WHELP. I love speculating on what's gonna happen when whatisface finally decides to end this series. I really think it's gonna be a Konoha v Akatsuki deal where at the last second Falcon swoops in (LOL!) and helps out the motherland. Originally, I was gonna have Sai AND Kakashi die, but that's just too much. Though, if Kakashi does end up dying...that'd be sad. Almost as much as when Jiraiya kicked the bucket, but not quite.**

**But yes, if Suigetsu and them end up dying or something, I don't think Sasuke would be able to handle it. He's not a very strong boy. Not at all. He's weak-minded, at least, from what I have gathered in the manga. He's been BS'ed so many times it's not even worth calling him stupid anymore. **

**It's more like, "Oh, there goes Sasuke being Sasuke."**

**Hopefully no one LIKABLE dies by the time the series ends. Too many of my favorite characters have been killed off already.**

**..**

**Hope you liked!**

**And...REVIEW :)**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
